


Beautiful Redemption

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Top Jared Padalecki, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, Honeymoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amai_kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/gifts).



Long before they said I do, and the happy honeymoon, they had never kissed, not even once. Which, to Jared, was a little strange; kissing should have been the first thing they did. They’d already slept together, on more than one occasion, and they had engaged in kinky activities while they were in bed, the whips and chains and bondage ranking high on the list. Yet not once when they were dating had their lips embraced in a kiss, even when they were in the thrills of passion. 

Jared Padalecki never had a full body, heart pounding, and toe curling orgasm until he met Jensen Ackles. He’d experienced climaxes in past with a few boyfriends, but none that left him literally breathless. His sexy, shy, adorable sweet co-star had such impressive stamina and intense passion, and none of Jared’s past boyfriends could even compare. Jensen was gorgeous; stunning emerald eyes, short dirty blond hair, full lips, sprinkling of freckles covering his cheeks, and a smile that could light up the night. He was the most handsome man Jared had ever seen. 

Every time they got hot and heavy in bed, Jared came so hard he almost blacked out; his eyes rolled up in his head and his entire body lit up with pure pleasure, his mouth falling open in a perfect ‘o’ as the blazing sensation washed over him like waves upon rocks. 

And Jensen’s mouth, damn: That man had a talented tongue and lips. Whenever Jensen rimmed Jared he used them with the greatest of skills. He would lick and kiss, and nibble Jared’s tight little hole, giving him a dirty tongue fucking, turning Jared into begging whimpering mess. 

Jensen felt just as overwhelmed with the pleasure as Jared, if not more. Every time he was inside Jared it was if he were a part of Jared, as if they were one soul. His skin would hum with energy and his heart would skip beats, and he could feel the tantalizing sensations all the way down to his toes. God, it was so good, always so sensational when one of them was inside the other, body’s snug and fit tight, not so much as an inch of space between them. 

The sex was amazing, and Jared certainly wasn’t complaining, but he wanted a kiss from Jensen. Every time Jared tried to capture Jensen’s lips, Jensen would bypass his mouth in favor of his neck, Jensen sucking hickies into Jared’s neck and marking him with love bites. A kiss was something special and sweet, and from the heart. It was a little thing that meant the world, and Jared wanted one. Tired of waiting for Jensen to make the move, Jared acted first. One night he caught Jensen stepping out of the shower and he pounced. 

He wrapped his arms around Jensen, pulled him close and took his lips in a kiss. 

The kiss was anything but sweet and romantic. Jared was very enthusiastic, too much so, and his eagerness was his downfall. It was a sloppy, messy awkward kiss with way too much tongue and lips pressed too tight and hard together. It was a bruising kiss that was in no way sweet and tender, and loving like Jared wanted. Jared had his eyes wide open, staring eerily into Jensen’s surprised gaze. His heart was pounding quickly so his breathing was overly loud and fast; with his heavy breath, he sounded like some filthy dirty pervert. 

It was the worst kiss of his life. That was not how he wanted their first kiss to be—it was supposed to heartwarming and sweet and tender soft, loving. Embarrassed, Jared broke the kiss and stepped away from Jensen. He stood there blushing, his cheeks flushed red, wishing he could take that kiss back. Jared expected Jensen to be upset or maybe a little mortified, but he wasn’t. If anything, Jensen looked amused, even a little smug. 

“That’s what you call a kiss?” Jensen asked, a playful smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. “We're gonna have to work on that.” Not missing a beat, he stepped forward and cupped Jared’s cheeks softly, and then he leaned into press their lips together. 

This time, the kiss was pure magic. It was a caress right out of romance movie. Gentle, tender, romantic, and heartfelt; the kiss made Jared feel like he was floating, like he was swept up in the essence of love and lust, and joy. Their mouths met in a sweet press, lips feather soft. Butterfly fluttered in their stomach as their hearts skipped beats, and they held onto one another in a loving embrace as their lips danced together. The kiss was slow, sensual, and breathtaking, and it was everything a first kiss was supposed to be. 

When they were left breathless they broke the kiss but they still held onto each other, their foreheads pressed together. “Oh wow,” Jared whispered, a little dizzy from the kiss. “That was…wow.” 

Jensen chuckled softly, laughter warm and bubbly happy. He leaned into kiss Jared’s cheek, smiling. “That’s what a real kiss is supposed to be like; supposed to leave you weak in the knees.” 

Jared was certainly feeling weak; had it not been for Jensen’s hand on his cheeks, holding him up, he would have fallen to Jensen’s feet. Yet he had no time to think about that, because Jensen kissed him again, a soft, tender honey sweet kiss, and Jared was once again swept up into the arms of love and happiness. 

And for the rest of the night, Jensen and Jared lay in bed kissing, wrapped up in each other’s arms, snuggling as their lips danced in a kiss. 

Now, years later on the happiest day of his life, there are plenty of kisses to go around. 

Jared has adorable dimples. They pop when he giggles joyfully and they dent his smooth cheeks when he smiles brightly; his beautiful hazel eyes sparkle when they glow, lighting up his gorgeous feature when he grins cute and sweet. Jensen loves Jared’s dimples, enjoys kissing them and nuzzles them, loves drawing little cute hearts on them as Jared laughs delightfully at his silly kind antics. Those dimples greet him with a hug as Jared carries him into their honeymoon suite, and Jensen’s breath is stolen from him as he gazes at his husband smiling warmly like sunny sunshine and happiness and joy. 

Jensen kisses Jared’s cheek, lips sweet on those cute dimples, and a loving soft smile whispers on Jared’s lips as he flushes. They make love that night for the first time as husbands, bodies grinding slow and tender in sensual heat, lips kissing honey sweet and wet as embrace lock in a loving hug. As Jared sweeps Jensen up into the thrills of passionate pleasure, Jensen’s freckle fingertips trace over warm dimples, and Jared smiles sweet and fondly. Their lips meet lovingly as the pleasure peeks, setting off fireworks within their souls. 

When Jared begins to tremble harder, losing himself to his orgasm, Jensen gives those dimples butterfly kisses, whispering into Jared’s ear “Come for me, baby. Come inside me,” and Jared is thrown over the edge hot bliss, embracing Jensen snuggly as he falls apart in his husband’s arms. Soon Jensen is lost to the pleasurable storm and he spills hot and sticky between them, and he palms Jared’s cheeks, urging his lover to look at him. 

Jared’s eyes meet Jensen’s, and he smiles beautiful, even those he’s quivering with heat and lust and desire; those dimples grin at Jensen, bringing a flutter of love and friendship and affection within his heart and soul. 

“I love you.” Jensen hums softly as he brushes Jared’s shaggy bangs out of his face. 

“I love you, Jensen. Love you with all of my heart and soul.” Jared takes Jensen’s hand and squeezes it tenderly, his fingertips brushing over the silver ring on Jensen’s finger. “You’ve made me the happiest man alive.” Jared’s smile blossoms like a beautiful red rose and those sweet dimples sparkle, and it’s Jensen who feels like the luckiest man alive. 

The boys collapse onto the bed, their breathing rough as they come down from the sensual high, their bodies glowing warmly from the heat of their lovemaking. Jensen lays on top of Jared with his hair adorably spiky and his freckle cheeks rosy red, snuggled in loving arms and humming contently as Jared holds him tenderly. 

“I love you, Jensen.” He takes Jensen’s hand and kisses, his kind eyes meeting Jensen’s beautiful emerald gaze. “You are the love of my life, my soul mate. You are my first thought when I wake up each morning and my last thought when I fall asleep each night.”

A blush rushes to Jensen’s cheeks and he grins bashfully. “I love you, Jared. I give my body, heart and soul to you. I will always love you, baby boy.” 

The lovers kiss warm-heartedly, their lips sweetly soft and passionate, arms woven dotingly around the love of their life. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/504298.html?thread=74053610#t74053610)


End file.
